The invention relates to a textile machine, particularly a spinning or twisting machine, having a plurality of units arranged in a row next to one another on one or both sides of the machine, each of the units comprising an electric motor, these electric motors being mounted on a supporting body extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine.
It is known (Brochure "SKF Spinnspindel" ("SKF Spinning Spindle" of SKF Textilmaschinen-Komponenten GmbH, 7000 Stuttgart 50) to fasten the individual motors, in the case of a ring spinning machine, on a supporting body serving as a spindle rail. Electric supply lines and control lines are housed in a duct arranged at a distance below this supporting body, this duct being divided into two partial ducts by a partition. A wall of the duct is constructed as a detachable lid which exposes one of the partial ducts, specifically the partial duct containing a motor plate bar.
It is also known from German Published Examined Patent Application (DE-A) 37 27 939 to provide, in the case of a textile machine, specifically a spinning machine having an individual motor drive of the spindles, that a motor plate bar is assigned to each of the units. Each of these motor plate bars is connected with a base plate which is equipped with energy supply lines and has a given number of plate bar connections. At least the energy supply lines of two base plates are connected with one another and with a common connection which leads to a central energy supply device of the machine.
It is an object of the invention to improve a textile machine of the initially mentioned type particularly with respect to its construction and also with respect to its mounting possibilities.
This object is achieved according to the invention in that the supporting body is constructed as a cable duct which contains a motor plate bar and electric lines laid in the longitudinal direction of the machine for each electric motor.
By means of this construction, it is achieved that one component may be eliminated, specifically a separate supporting body for the units. This results in a saving of materials which also leads to an improved utilization of space. As a result, the manufacturing expenditures and the mounting expenditures may also be reduced.
In a development of the invention, it is provided that the supporting body is divided into sections following one another in the longitudinal direction of the machine, at which one group of electric motors is mounted respectively and which comprise the pertaining motor plate bars as well as a distributor plate bar connected between this group of motor plate bars and a supply line extending in the longitudinal direction of the machine. As a result, each section is constructed as an autonomous structural unit which can be mounted and demounted separately. In this case, it is advantageous in a further development of the invention for the distributor plate bar to be connected by means of plug-type connections to the lines laid in the longitudinal direction of the machine. As a result, each section is constructed as an autonomous structural unit which can be mounted and demounted separately. In this case, it is advantageous in a further development of the invention for the distributor plate bar to be connected by means of plug-type connections to the lines laid in the longitudinal direction of the machine. As a result, the mounting and demounting is simplified further making it possible to largely exclude sources of errors mainly also during the mounting.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the motor plate bars are connected to the respective distributor plate bar by means of lines having plug-type connections. In addition, it is provided in a further development of the invention that the electric motors are connected to the pertaining motor plate bars by means of lines containing plug-type connections. In this manner, it is made possible to separately demount and again mount the respective individual motor plate bars and/or electric motors. Particularly after a demounting, the remaining electric motors may continue to be operated without being disturbed by a demounted motor plate bar and/or a demounted electric motor.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that supply lines are laid in the supporting body which originate from a machine control system preferably arranged at the machine end, distributor plate bars being connected to these supply lines by means of branchings. As a result, it becomes possible to shut down or expand a whole section while it is not necessary to continue to interrupt the operation of the electric motors of the other sections.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the motor plate bars each contain one control unit and switching devices for the assigned electric motor controlled by this control unit. In order to obtain an individual control and in order to permit a clear arrangement of the laid lines, it is also provided that the control unit of a motor plate bar can be controlled by the machine control system by way of signal lines laid in the supporting body and by way of the respective pertaining distributor plate bar. In the case of a textile machine, particularly a spinning or twisting machine, it is also expedient to provide that the control unit of a motor plate bar can be controlled by means of actuating elements of the pertaining unit arranged outside the supporting body. This may, for example, be a yarn detector or a manual switch or the like. In order to ensure a clear arrangement in this case, it is advantageous for the actuating elements to be connected to the respective control unit by way of the distributor plate bar.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the control unit of each motor plate bar is connected with switching elements of auxiliary units of each unit. The control unit can therefore also switch the stopping or starting of auxiliary units, such as winding rollers and, if necessary, also the actuating of a cutting device or the like.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the control unit is connected with display elements arranged at the respective motor plate bar and/or the pertaining distributor plate bar and/or the machine control system. These display elements which may be assigned to individual operations will then indicate where a disturbance may exist.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the supporting body is formed of an essentially C-shaped basic body which can be closed by means of a removable lid to form a duct. This type of a supporting body serving as a cable duct may be opened by the removal of the lid in such a manner that all elements housed in it, particularly the motor plate bars and the distributor plate bar, are easily accessible.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the supporting body is divided into two or several partial ducts by means of one or several shields. As a result, it is possible to shield particularly the supply lines in which relatively high currents are flowing with respect to the control units so that no reactions occur which impair the control operation.
In an advantageous embodiment of the invention, it is provided that an essentially U-shaped profile is provided as the shield which is mounted at the wall of the supporting body situated opposite the lid and, with its legs, is directed toward the lid. As a result, it becomes possible to divide the supporting body serving as the cable duct in a simple manner into three partial ducts. In addition, as a result of the removal of the lid, all partial ducts become accessible.
In a further development of the invention, it is provided that the motor plate bars and/or the distributor plate bars are held in the supporting body by means of an easily detachable holding device. As a result, it becomes possible to easily mount and demount the motor plate bars and/or the distributor plate bar.
Other objects, advantages nd novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accomanying drawings.